List of Muppets
This is a list of old and brand-new Muppets. New #Champion the Cow (Twitch Graves): Even if he's a brown cow who is Kermit's new friend, Champion is a bit naive. He is friends with Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, Pepe, Rizzo, Clifford, and his traveling extravaganza troop: Weegee the Creature, Frankie the Magical Penguin and Nigel the Red Owl. Champion is also a dad to his son, Victor (short for "Victory"). #Weegee the Creature: He's the second-in-command of Champion's traveling extravaganza. #Frankie the Magical Penguin: A male penguin who can do magic tricks. Part of Champion's traveling extravaganza. #Nigel the Red Owl: Better known as "The Phantom of the Muppet Theater". One by one, the Muppets tell Kermit that they have seen a phantom, but Kermit refuses to believe them until he sees Nigel with his own eyes. Once revealed, Nigel explains that he used to perform at the Muppet Theater, where he played "The King of Pirates" until he was killed...by the critics. #Carlton Sebastian "Cookie" Jackson (Twitch Graves): Cookie is a Whatnot, who, next to Walter, is a Muppet fan. #Jolly Frog the Camel (Steve Whitmire): Jolly Frog is autotuned and wears blue suits with an eye-patch on one eye. #Puzzly (Bill Baretta): He's a purple puzzle piece with a pirate's oufit: he has a white shirt, a black vest, black pants and pirate legs (with one peg-leg). Once a member of Buffalo Studios but joins Muppet Studios during the climax of The Muppets. He speaks in a Jamaican accent. #Jolly the Pirate Frog (Eric Jacobson): Captain of the Twilight, Jolly is ready for adventure anytime and anywhere. He believes the Muppets' possesions are long lost treasure. #Dart the Lobster (Bill Baretta): Dart is the cannonman of the Twilight, Jolly's pirate ship. He normally loads the cannons with cannonballs, but sometimes bombs and other round things. He and Crazy Harry are friends (since they like blowing things up). #Arnold the Newspaper Dog (Steve Whitmire): He picks up the newspapers and gives them to each of The Muppets. He is titled by Puzzly as a pageboy in a magazine Kermit reads (he is reading the article about Muppets Tonight). #Bernie Buffalo (Bill Baretta): Bernie is the buffalo who can carry anything. He works around the Muppet Theater creating maps). #Don Juan (Bill Baretta): The leader of Buffalo Studios, he plans to use Muppet Studios as a Trash lot. #Eddie the Rooster (Steve Whitmore): Eddie awakens every early morning, climbs to the top and "cock-a-doodle-doos" at the first sight of sunrise. #Felix the Trash Can (Eric Jacobson): Felix is Oscar's home. #Samantha the Eagle (Whoopi Goldberg) and her eaglets (Matt Vogel and Steve Whitmire): Samantha is Sam The American Eagle's mate. She has eaglets: Jesse, the clumsiest (Matt Vogel), Moby the young (Steve Whitmire) and Fergus, the smartest (Matt Vogel). They join Sam in returning for hosting the Great Muppet Telethon. #Firefox (Bill Baretta): Firefox lives in only the hottest parts of the world. He has a fear of taking baths (which he gets over with help from Kermit). #Mopey the Sandwich (Brian Henson): Champion's accomplice. He only appears in ''Muppets from Space ''as an alien channeling his voice through Mopey. He is set to appear in the Muppet sequels and parodies. The Muppets (2011 film) cast *Kermit the Frog *Fozzie *Miss Piggy *Clifford *Gonzo *Camilla *Rowlf *Pepe *Rizzo *Robin *Scooter *Skeeter *Dr. Teeth *Electric Mayhem: Animal, Zoot, Janice, Floyd Pepper *Swedish Chef *Sam the Eagle *Gill, Bill and Jill *Lew Zealand *Beaker *Bunsen Honeydew *Statler and Waldorf *Elmo *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Ernie and Bert *Grover *Zoe